Exposed
by radpineapple
Summary: Ahsoka finds out about Anakin and Padme's relationship.
Star Wars the Clone Wars Fan Fiction

Exposed

Lies are most often discovered when least expected.

 _Breakthrough! Senator Amidala has successfully persuaded the Senate to increase the funding for medical supplies for the clone troopers on the front lines. Senator Amidala celebrates her victory with her friends at an ornate banquet._

Ahsoka sighed. "Why do we have to come to this again?" she asked as she looked up at her master.

"You know we can't always do the fun and exciting stuff all the time. War is more than just fighting. It's politics as well," Anakin explained. "And besides, we also need to honor Senator Amidala and her accomplishments. We're her friends and we need to support her." Ahsoka sighed again. She hadn't expected a huge speech.

"Yeah, but Jedi do the fun and exciting stuff in the war, not the politics part."

"We won't be the only Jedis there. Obi-Wan will be there, too."

"Oh yay," Ahsoka said sarcastically. "I feel so much better." Anakin laughed and shook his head. They had arrived at the banquet. Anakin was about to open the door when Senator Amidala opened it.

"Anakin!" She said excitedly. "I'm glad you came."

"Anything for you," he said smiling.

Padmé seemed to finally notice Ahsoka was there, too. "It's nice to see you too, Ahsoka," she said. Ahsoka smiled.

Padmé invited them in, and Ahsoka knew this was going to be a long night. There were mostly old senators there and she knew she would be hearing more than enough politics than she would ever like to know about. Ahsoka was about to complain about this to her master, but he was busy talking to Padmé. Their conversation must have been really exciting because they both seemed to be really intrigued about what the other was saying. Great, she was going to have to venture into the scary world of politics alone. She would rather face a droid army. Why couldn't Rex be here?

Half an hour later, most of the senators had politely greeted Ahsoka, but they didn't really say much to her. At first it was going well until a really old senator approached her and started lecturing her about how the Senate was using its money. He was really going into detail. Ahsoka had no idea what half the words that he was using meant. Ahsoka decided to focus on the other party guests instead. She studied their clothing, their accents, even what drinks they were drinking. She was going through to see what planets all of the senators could have come from when a voice said, "Ahsoka? Are you listening to me, child?" the old senator was saying to her. "This is extremely important."

"Oh, um, of course." Ahsoka said, giving him her fake smile.

"I am about to tell you how my people catalogue their documents. It's really quite fascinating really. The system we use is extremely unique." The senator took a breath, and Ahsoka knew; this was her doom. Suddenly, something amazing happened. A tinging sound resounded through the banquet. Everyone looked to Padmé as she clinked her drink with a spoon.

"Hello everyone," she said. "I'm so glad you all came. As you all know, this is a major accomplishment that will change not only the Senate, but the Republic as a whole for the greater good. Thank you all for coming. We are going to begin dining so please make way to the dining table." Anakin was still next to Padmé. It was as if those two hadn't talked to anyone else.

"Why don't you sit with me?" the old senator asked. "Then we can finish our talk about documentation." No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! The elder senator put his arm around Ahsoka's shoulders and began guiding her to the table. She had to do something and fast. She looked at her master. She had to catch his eye. That's all she had to do then he would get her out of this, but he wouldn't look away from Padmé for one second. That was all she needed. One second! Unfortunately, it was too late. Ahsoka and the elder senator had arrived at the dining table. She looked up and saw that her master and Senator Amidala were sitting across from her. So close.

O

She couldn't take it. Ahsoka was going to die from this. The elder senator, she still didn't know his name, was melting her brain with mind numbing lectures about things that no one, even the Supreme Chancellor, wouldn't care about. This was ridiculous! She had to stop this, even if it was just for a second. Ahsoka pretended to drop her fork.

"Oh sorry," Ahsoka said interrupting the senator. He was currently talking about the history of boots and the significance that they had to his people. "I dropped my fork. I'm just going to get it real fast." Ahsoka slowly bent down to get her fork. She "accidentally" pushed it farther under the table.

As she was retrieving her fork, Ahsoka noticed something. She noticed two people holding hands. A guy and a girl, judging by the clothes, but then she realized whose clothes it was. It was her master and Padmé! What?! Ahsoka quickly sat up in her chair and looked across the table at her master and Senator Amidala. They weren't looking at each other at the moment. Maybe Ahsoka had imagined it. There was no way. Before Ahsoka could study her master and Padmé any further, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned.

"Now, where were we?" the ancient senator said. "Ah yes, the boot. Did you know the boot plays a significant part in my people's culture? It is quite captivating. Let me tell you about it." Ahsoka groaned. Why?

O

The next day Ahsoka awoke ready for the day. Nothing could be worse than that banquet. The elder senator had talked to Ahsoka for the rest of the banquet. Through the entire four course meal, through the dancing, and through Padmé's speech at the end, but today was a new day. No more old senators for her!

Ahsoka and her master, Anakin Skywalker, had a mission today. Not anything big. There was a small earthquake in one of the planets in the Outer Rim that needed help, and she and her master were going to help the people there. Ahsoka got out of her room. Her master was not there, waiting for her like he usually was. Where was he? He was probably just a little late. Ten minutes later, he had still not arrived. She was going to ask Rex because he was going on the same mission as she was. When she finally found him and asked him if he had seen her master, he said he didn't know where he was.

Ahsoka felt like she had searched everywhere. She decided to go to the Senate wing of the building, just in case. She was that desperate. Ahsoka decided to go to Senator Amidala's office because why not? She might know. Plus, she was the only senator that Ahsoka liked, and she was the only senator that wouldn't murder Ahsoka's mind with brain melting lectures. What Ahsoka would see next, however; would change her forever.

Ahsoka opened the door to Senator Amidala's office, and she saw her master and Padmé kissing. Each other. Like totally. Ahsoka immediately closed the door, ran to the women's restroom, burst through the door, ignored the annoyed and accusing glares, and locked herself into a stall. WHAT?! Ewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewew! Ew! So gross! What?! Why?! What?! Ahsoka took a deep breath. She needed to calm down. She thought about it again. Why?! How long had this been happening?! How had she not known?! Had she really seen it?! She took another deep breath. And then another. And another. Until she was breathing normally again. Okay, she had to ask him. She had to ask him if they were a thing, until then, don't think about it. Don't think about it. The more she tried not to think about it, the more she did. She had to get out of the bathroom. That was the first step.

Ahsoka slowly opened the stall door. She slowly walked over to the bathroom door. She took a deep breath. She had to keep it together from now on. She opened the door. Her master was waiting for her. He smiled at her. Then he saw her facial expression. "Are you okay, Ahsoka?" he asked her. She smiled.

"Oh yeah, totally. I'm so good right now. Yup." She smiled even wider to try to convince him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," he said unconvinced. "If you say so." He didn't push it, and he led her down the hallway to the ship they were going to take on their mission. Anakin got to the ship and then hesitated. "I forgot something, just wait here a second." Ahsoka nodded. She couldn't speak. She couldn't look at her master the same. It was weird. It was just so weird. Knowledge changed everything. You know something about someone, and it totally changes what you think about that person. Knowledge is power. Wow. She hadn't realized how true that statement was until now.

"Hello, Ahsoka." Ahsoka jumped.

"Oh, hi Master Kenobi."

"Is everything okay? You seem a little tense."

"Yeah I'm fine. Really good. Like really. Yup. Really good here, you know? It's just all really good up in here," Ahsoka said gesturing to her face. Obi-Wan gave her this look like, _Whet?_ Ahsoka smiled.

"Are you sure you are alright, Ahsoka?"

"Why? Are _you_ alright?"

"Uh….yes, I'm fine." Just then Rex came up to the ship.

"I'm here for duty. If I may ask, where is General Skywalker?" Rex asked.

"Nowhere!" Ahsoka blurted out. "Well, I mean he's gotta be somewhere, but you know." Ahsoka shrugged. "I don't really know, you know?" Rex and Obi-Wan exchanged a look.

"Ahsoka what's really going on here?" Obi-Wan asked. "And don't say nothing is going on, because I know that's a lie." Ahsoka hesitated. Anakin came back carrying a box.

"Sorry, guys," he said. "I forgot this earlier. Are we all set?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "I'm coming with you, and Anakin?"

"Yes Master?"

"Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yeah sure." Anakin gave the box to Rex to put into the ship. Anakin and Obi-Wan walked over to the side, so they could talk alone. "What is it, Master?"

"It's your Padawan, Ahsoka. She has been acting very strange today. Maybe you should talk to her."

"Okay I will. Thanks, Master."

O

Ahsoka stood nervously in the ship. She couldn't sit. She suddenly couldn't stand still. She started pacing. She didn't want to pace anymore. She stood still again. She crossed her arms. She uncrossed her arms. She sighed. That's when she noticed Rex staring at her. She attempted a smile.

"You nervous about something, kid?" Rex asked her.

"No," Ahsoka paused. "I mean yes." She walked over to Rex. "I have to ask someone a question that I don't want to know the answer to, but at the same time I do want to know the answer to. If I don't ask, the question will continue to eat away at me, but if I do ask, I don't think I will ever be able to live with the answer, you know?"

"That's a tough one," Rex said. "Sometimes the truth isn't something we want to hear, but it is something that we have to know." There was a pause, "All I'm sayin' is; sometimes you need to hear the truth even though it is absolutely painful." Ahsoka sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Rex," Ahsoka said.

"No problem, ma'am."

O

They had arrived. Ahsoka was going to bolt out of the ship. She couldn't take being in a closed area any longer. She was about to leave when she heard her master say, "Ahsoka, can you wait just a moment? I need to talk to you." Ahsoka visibly paled.

"Of course, Master." They waited for Obi-Wan and Rex to get out of the ship.

"Sit down." Anakin said gesturing to the seat next to him. "Now tell me, what's going on?" Ahsoka found her boots to be incredibly fascinating at that moment, but soon her boots reminded her of the elder senator and she slowly looked at her master.

"Do you have, um, like, feelings for someone?" Ahsoka asked.

"Why? Is this about someone you've met?"

"No!" Ahsoka said frustratedly. "I'm talking about _you_ , Master! Do you have feelings for someone?"

"Ahsoka, that is inevitable. I think we've all had feelings for someone at some point in our lives. Now what is this really about?"

Ahsoka hesitated. "Um, well, I saw you and Senator Amidala kissing today." There was an awkward silence. It was excruciating.

"Ahsoka, maybe you didn't see –"

"I know what I saw, Master!" She looked at him with both fear and betrayal. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ahsoka, look. You know it's against the rules."

"We do stuff that's against the rules all the time!"

"Well this is totally different!"

"So you admit you guys are together." Anakin didn't answer. "For how long?" He didn't answer again. "Master!"

"Kinda long." Anakin said refusing to look her in the eye.

"How long, Master?" Ahsoka said sternly.

"A few years, okay?" Now it was Ahsoka's turn to be silent.

"Is it," Ahsoka paused, "serious?"

"Ahsoka, you understand you can tell _no one_." Anakin said seriously looking her in the eyes for the first time. Ahsoka nodded. "No, you need to say it. Say that you won't tell anyone."

"Master….." she looked at him and she knew this was one of his most well-hidden, deepest secrets. She had just looked into a part of him that almost no one else knew about. "I promise I won't tell anyone. Ever." She said it with the truest sincerity without breaking eye contact. Then she realized that he didn't answer her question. "How serious is it, Master?" Anakin paused, he looked at her. He realized how much she had trusted him, and how much he had trusted her. He realized that they needed to keep their trust to continue to be a team. He sighed.

"We're married." Ahsoka looked totally shocked. "Let's go. We need to help Obi-Wan and Rex."

O

It was a nice day outside. It was bright, sunny day with only a few clouds in the sky, but there had obviously been a destructive earthquake. There were fallen buildings, huge cracks in the ground, and large rocks strewn all over the place. Rex seemed to be having some problems with the woman he was helping. "Ahsoka," Anakin said. "Can you go help Rex? It looks like he is having problems." Before Ahsoka had a chance to reply, Anakin walked off to help Obi-Wan. Ahsoka approached Rex and heard him say,

"No! My name is Captain Rex and I am here to help you. I am here on behalf of the Republic."

"No, no, no," an elderly woman said to Rex. "You are definitely my Rodney. Come give your mom a hug, son!"

"No! Ma'am, you're confused!" Just then an elderly man appeared at the old women's side.

"Is that our dear son Rodney?" he asked her. She nodded.

"No! My name is Rex!" Rex said desperately. Before Rex could do anything, the old couple embraced him. They were really holding onto him tight, and they weren't letting go. Ahsoka finally reached them.

"Hey, Rex," Ahsoka said. "What's going on?"

"See!" Rex said to the old couple. "My name is Rex!" But they still wouldn't stop hugging him.

"What's going on?"

"These people seem to think that I'm their son!" Ahsoka looked at the elderly couple, still tightly hugging Rex.

"Uh, hi," Ahsoka said to the old people.

"Yes, child?" the old man asked.

"I need your son to help me unpack some stuff. Is that okay?"

"Well of course!" the old woman said. The couple let go of Rex.

"Can I see you for a second, son?" the old man asked. Rex reluctantly went over to him. "Nice girl you got there. Don't let her get away." He winked at Rex. Rex backed away and went over to Ahsoka.

"What did he say?" she asked him.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all. Thanks, by the way."

"No problem."

O

Anakin walked over to Obi-Wan and started helping him unpack boxes full of all sorts of supplies to help the people. After a few minutes of unpacking Obi-Wan asked, "Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah."

"How did it go?"

"Well," Anakin paused. "Probably." Suddenly the ground started to shake, and many people started to scream. It was only an aftershock that lasted for only a few seconds, but someone was continuing to scream. Anakin and Obi-Wan ran over. A woman was crying near a house whose door was covered with boulders. Obi-Wan knelt down next to the crying woman and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"My child! My little girl is stuck in the house!" She cried. "She was in the basement during the aftershock, but now it's blocked! I can't even get into the house!" Then she began to cry. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin.

"Yeah," Anakin said. "I got this."  
"Be careful," Obi-Wan warned. "Any movement might trigger a rock slide." Anakin nodded, studying the house to find a way in. He quickly found one, and he crawled through one of the windows at the front of the house. The house was dark except for shafts of light that beamed down through the windows and cracks in the ceiling and walls. It was eerie. The house was literally falling apart. There was no sound except for the dust settling and Anakin's footsteps. He had to go to the basement. He quickly found it. He opened the door and descended down the stairs.

Suddenly, a flash of light blinded him, and he felt himself get weakly punched in the stomach. It didn't even knock the wind out of him. His eyes slowly adjusted, and he saw a little girl standing in front of him holding a flashlight. "Sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't know if you were evil or not." She was no older than nine years old. He smiled.

"It's alright," he said, "but now it's time to get you out of here." They started to climb the stairs when a second aftershock hit. This one was more violent than the first. It knocked them off the stairs and threw them around while they were trying to regain their balance on the ground. A horrible crackling sound erupted near the stairs. It took Anakin a second to realize it was huge rocks falling down into the house above them. He looked for the little girl and found her. She looked terrified. "Stay away from the door!" He yelled over the sound of the aftershock. It finally ended. The dust eventually settled, and it was easier to see. Anakin looked at the door, and he saw a giant boulder wedged in the doorframe.

"Master!" Ahsoka's voice sounded distantly from above. "Don't move! There are like a million rocks on top of you! Don't move them!"

"Listen to her, Anakin!" he heard Obi-Wan say. "I wouldn't try to use the Force to move these rocks! You move one, and they will all fall down on you! Ahsoka and I can handle this! Just take care of the girl!"

"Master!" Anakin cried out. "Master!" he tried again. It was no use. They had moved away. Anakin didn't like not being able to control his situation. He looked at the little girl, and he realized he must have looked just as frightened as she did.

O

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka studied the rocks to see which ones were the safest to move. This was going to be very difficult. The rocks were like a puzzle. Move the wrong one, and they will all fall down into the basement, no doubt crushing anyone inside.

"We need to do this quickly," Obi-Wan said urgently. "If another aftershock comes, all of these rocks will definitely slide into the basement."

"Okay," Ahsoka said, still looking at the rocks.

"We need to work together to get them out." Suddenly, Rex dashed into the room. He ran up to General Kenobi.

"Sir!" he said. "There is an emergency at the Jedi Temple; they need to see you immediately."

"There is no time, Rex." Obi-Wan said. "I am needed here! They can wait."

"One of the senators has been kidnapped! They need you now!"

Obi-Wan looked at Ahsoka, clearly torn about what to do. "It's okay, Master," Ahsoka said. "You need to go. I can do this." Obi-Wan nodded, and he and Rex rushed off to the ship. "Master!" Ahsoka called to Anakin. "Just stay there! I will get you out of there, okay?"

"Where's Obi-Wan?" Anakin shouted back.

"He had to leave, but I can do it."

Anakin panicked. He knew the danger. He looked at the little girl and tried to give her a reassuring smile, but he failed miserably. Ahsoka was an excellent Padawan, but this was a tough task for any Jedi. "Ahsoka, are you sure? Shouldn't you wait until Obi-Wan gets back?"

"There might be another aftershock. I have to do this now. Just hold on, Master." Ahsoka paused. She realized the danger that her master was in, and she could not imagine what it would be like to be in his place. "You have to trust me!"

Anakin realized he did not have much of a choice. He also realized that he now had to trust her with more than just her rescuing him. He had to trust her with one of his biggest secrets. He did not really have much of a choice with that one either. He had to let it go and truly trust her for maybe the first time. Anakin took a deep breath, "Okay, Ahsoka," he said. "I'm trusting you with my life."

Above, Ahsoka nodded to herself and began her work. She slowly lifted the rocks using the Force. First, the ones on top, and then she slowly made her way down. Once she would take a rock off, she would put it away from the house. Soon, she started to create a pile of the rocks that she had moved away from the basement. It was taking her very long, but she could not make even a single mistake. Before long she was down to the last rock. She carefully lifted it, and deposited it onto her rock pile. She was exhausted. The little girl bounded out from the basement and leapt into her smiling mother's arms. "My child!" the mother exclaimed happily. She turned to Ahsoka, "Thank you so much! I will never be able to repay your kindness!"

All of that hard work was worth it. Ahsoka smiled. "Good job, Snips," Anakin said putting his arm around her shoulder.

Ahsoka beamed, "Thanks, Master."

"C'mon. We need to help the rest of the troopers distribute those boxes."

They walked outside into the bright sunshine, closer than ever.

The End


End file.
